This is an application for Core Support for a newly formed consortium of institutions in Northern California and Northwestern Nevada, the Northern California Cancer Program, intending to function as a Comprehensive Cancer Center for the region. Ten programs are described falling within the objectives of the NCCP to improve cancer research and cancer control activities.